Forum:About to play ME2 - Gameplay pitfalls like in ME1?
Having just played ME1 for the first time, I'd like to play ME2 soon with my character. However, I'd like to know if there are gameplay pitfalls like for example in ME1, when you buy all shop licenses it decreases your chance to get colossus armor, savant biotics/omnitools, battlemaster armor and so on. A seemlingy good decision that bites you in the ass later. Things that make you go "Ah f***, if I'd known it would turn out like this I'd never have done xyz!". I'm not talking about "bad" story decisions (but you can include those, if they have a severe negative impact), I'm talking about things like I mentioned above or - to give another example - things like not be able to complete side missions if you progress in the story too far/leave a planet too early and so on. Basically everything that impacts character progression/quests. I hate falling in such pitfalls made by stupid devs, especially if I don't have an earlier save (I raged when I read about the licenses^^). So thanks in advance for helping me, and if there are story elements which fall under this category make sure to use spoilers so you don't spoil other readers please. :MAss effect 2 is a very very very different game ralok 21:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : :SPOILER FOLLOWS! : :I would suggest not doing ALL of the loyalty missions before going to obtain the Collector's IFF. During my first playthrough when I did that, the collector attack triggered immediately afterwards so I didn't have time to do Legion's loyalty quest before the end game (not without being willing to sacrifice half of the crew by being late). TS2Aggie 19:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :What? Ignore what that guy says; you can do two or so missions after the IFF mission before your crew gets abducted. Darkman 4 19:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed ignore him. You can do at least one mission before the attack, and if you wake Legion up before activating the galaxy map after the mission where you acquire him, you can do two. Lancer1289 19:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, so is ''that ''why I wasn't able to do Legion's loyalty mission before the collector attack? Good to know. All I know is that I activated him immediately upon recruiting him and I wasn't even given his quest until after I had already travelled elsewhere. It was only after I had gotten Legion's quest and travelled to the required planet to do it that the crew was abducted (thus leaving me unable to complete Legion's loyalty quest without sacrificing half the crew). TS2Aggie 22:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::On a slightly different note to the above comments, there are in fact a number of assignments within the main missions and, if not completed or initiated at that time, they can be missed and impossible to complete. There are assignments either entirely, or beginning, in the recruitment missions of The Professor, Archangel, Justicar and Assassin. Others are initiated during Miranda, Garrus and Mordin's loyalty missions. To be honest most of them are relatively easy to come across and you shouldn't miss them if your thorough. :: ::Other than that the only major pitfall you may fall into is having insufficient money in the game. Without starting bonuses its impossible to buy all the upgrades and items anyway but this is especially complicated if you miss money during missions. :: ::Other than that happy hunting! Paz444 22:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC)